metal_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goremonger
'''Goremonger '''was an australian-based death metal band which served as the first real project ever assembled by Jason Harlock. Goremonger was a local band who played primarily in an underground setting as was known locally as one of the most critically acclaimed and praised bands during the years that they were active. The genres that were used in their particular brand of metal music consisted primarily of hardcore metal, brutal death metal with a heavy slam metal influence, as noted by their excessive usage of slam sequences, with grindcore a heavy influence from grindcore bands, making them one of the most extreme sounding bands in their area at the time. History Founding & Assembly Goremonger was assembled shortly after Jason and his friends got into to the more extreme metal scene. So as to make up for their lack of experience in playing and writing such an intense style of music at the time, the members of goremonger opted to adopt a more simple and chaotic noise which required less skill, which none the less became a more appraised sound heralded as something fresh and new due to the way they applied themselves and executed their music. The creation of goremonger was proposed by jason himself, and thanks to the direct application of his friends, whom possessed varying degree's of musical ability, and sharing his want to create such a sound, goremonger was born. Together, goremonger would gather at secondary guitarist Mark Grundy's garage after school where they would practice, write, play, and record anything that came to mind, something which quickly lead to the hastily pieced together first album production, which they themselves crafted and released through the internet. Internet Presence & Career Underground & Local Touring Members Original Members Discography First Album - Auto Erotic Totalitarian Cadaver Mutilation *Track 1 - Hadean Obsession With Rotten Visages *Track 2 - Divine Ritual For The God of Fecal Matter *Track 3 - Grotesque Indulgence of Inhumane Aphrodisiacs *Track 4 - Auto Erotic Totalitarian Cadaver Mutilation *Track 5 - Postmortem Pornography Following Holocaustic Annexation *Track 6 - Freshly Harvested Corpses Remodeled To Makeshift Urinals *Track 7 - Omnicidal Necrovoric Divine Beastiality Devotee's Second Album - Merchants of Death *Track 1 - Carcass Trophies *Track 2 - Gristle And Gore *Track 3 - Merchants of Death *Track 4 - Biological Bastardization *Track 5 - Fleshpits *Track 6 - Bloody Roots *Track 7 - Spiritual Sickness Third Album - Man-Made Monstrosities Musical Style & Theme Auto Erotic Totalitarian Cadaver Mutilation Goremongers first production was full on, brutal grindcore with slam elements. They were one of the most popular and appraised slam metal bands of their area due to the sheer brutality of the musical content which Auto Erotic Totalitarian Cadaver Multiation brought to the ears of the listener in question. The lyrics were unapoligetically brutal, offensive, and sickening, bringing an all new realm of creativity and unspeakably vivid descriptions of disgusting acts the likes of which could only be described by a macabre poet. The vocal style was for the most part, rather unconventional for a gore-themed band, as they vocal executions of lead vocalist Josh Randal were more orthodox, in spite of being extremely low. The vocalizations of goremonger did not sound exceedingly overdone to the point of the traditional "frog-like" vocal techniques which many different bands from the same vein of the genre that goremonger played were known for, a unique distinction which caused many fans to praise and take goremonger more seriously than that of most other slam bands. Goremonger also avoided the usage of any kind of vocal effects, compression, altering, etc, something which only added onto Auto Erotic Totalitarian Cadaver Mutilations appraisal to be taken seriously by listeners. Merchants of Death Merchants of death was goremongers second album, and it was released digitally through a number of pay to listen internet websites primarily, though hard copies of the musical content were also distributed, and are rare to come by in the physical form, due to the small production values associated with the underground band. Merchants of death was a more concentrated and finely tempered sound, toning back the berserk, intense and seemingly unrefined grindcore elements that band had mad themselves known for, and instead opting to implement a more focused, traditional hardcore underground metal sound, though the band still utilized the slam genre to its fullest extent and persisted in utilizing traditional grindcore segements. Merchants of death built upon the groove-slam nature of auto erotic totalitarian cadaver mutilation, which, as mentioned above, as an album with musical content which was full on slam grind. Man-Made Monstrosities Trivia *If I had to describe goremongers sound in an exact way, i'd say that more than anything that as of jasons departure and their disbanding, they sound like Disfiguiring The Goddess. The first album ever produced by Goremonger however, as noted above, is hardcore, brutal, unapologetic slam grindcore with brutal death metal influences and borderline pornogrind musical phrasing, more like exceedingly parody-based extreme bands such as torsofuck, which they sounded like when resorting to more stable and predictable musical time signatures, though, at the absolute most intense of their productions, they would have sounded more like last days of humanity. All of these musical styles are never showcased greater than in the song "Omnicidal Necrovoric Divine Beastiality Devotee's" which, next to "Auto Erotic Totalitarian Cadaver Mutilation" is hailed as one of the most brutal slam songs ever written by them. Category:Brutal Death Metal Category:Grindcore Category:Hardcore Category:Slam Metal